


Left 4 Dead

by Barrrbarossa



Category: Left 4 Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrrbarossa/pseuds/Barrrbarossa
Summary: Only four people remain after the green flu struck the world, setting them all into an unwanted adventure full of terror, stress and pain. Trying their best to survive, the remaining humans on Earth meet up and decide to stick together, because what are Bill, Francis, Louis and Zoey going to do on their own?———————All the characters and Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve





	1. Chapter 1

_One week since the first infection_

_"Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination!"_ . That's what the bright, almost childish banner exclaimed in the distance. It was one of the many things left to rot after the green flu hit. All of its brightness was washed out and covered with dust, but none of them cared about it at the moment.

The whole city was filled with debris and every corner reeked of either grief or death. The only thing illuminating the nearby streets was the gunfire. Each shot from each survivor killed one of the undead that swarmed mindlessly, trying to get a piece of fresh human flesh that attracted them all so mesmerizingly.

"Maan, I hate zombies. These sons of bitches never stop screeching like idiots.", shouted a man in a greasy biker vest, trying his best to be heard over the noise that both the guns and zombies emitted. "Francis, I don't think you're in a position to choose who's an idiot and who's not" spat an old man in a cap, signifying that he was a veteran of sorts. His face was adorned by a beard that turned completely silver, underlining the fact that he was getting old. However, prior to the struggle they were in now, that didn't stop him from putting and lighting a cigarette inbetween his lips. "You're right about that one, Bill. 'Cause, man-" a dark skinned man chuckled before being interrupted by an infected rushing behind him. Immediately, as a zombie brushed its fingers over his business-like attire the man planted a bullet right inbetween its eyes, casually continuing his monologue. "- Francis, you could've been way more careful AND tried to NOT hit this damned car. So in this situation, technically you're the idiot in here." It was obvious that the last few words were filled with glee, and you could practically hear him smirking. Francis only scoffed at that and muttered curses along the lines of: "Piss off, Louis...".

Trying her best to find a better solution for this situation, a girl with dark hair, whose pale skin was filled with cuts and bruises, found something on the cracked ground. Quickly her face flashed in surprise, before it being replaced by determination. "Guys, I'm throwing a pipe!", the girl screamed as she stretched her hand over to the small bomb that was placed near her feet. Swiftly, yet sloppily she pressed the button, making the device beep loudly and flash sparks of bright red, doing her best to throw it as far from them as possible. The group took it as a clue and started scurrying away in the direction of the saferoom.

For whatever reason, the undead changed their plans on getting to the survivors and decided to follow the bomb. It was a bad idea, as the bomb exploded onlu a few seconds after being activated, blowing everyone in a 2 meter radius into bits'n'pieces.

Wasting no time the four survivors ran as fast as their legs could carry them. To his dismay, Bill had to throw his beloved cigarette away, as it was interfering with his current objective- to run and breath properly. Finally, seeing the barred red door the four ran even faster, as Francis charged his way through, smashing the door open. When everyone got inside Louis found some furniture, placing it in front of the door, thus, making the door unable to open from the outside.

After the unnecessary workout everyone either fell, or slid down the wall to the cold, hard floor to catch a breather. Everyone except Bill.

"That was a good one Zoey, I'm proud of you" said Bill while smiling softly, wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes and mouth as his eyes held warmth and pride. The old man placed a hand on her shoulder, shook it affectionately and brought it back down, laying himself down on the floor and finally taking a well-deserved break.

Zoey smiled at that and said, relieved : "Finally, we're safe". Finding a dusty armchair she sat down, putting her head and legs on the armrests, relaxing almost instantly. Francis, with his eyes closed and arms folded added quietly, as if talking to himself:" For now at least".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear reader!  
> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I greatly appreciate it :) Writing was a hobby of mine for a while, so I decided to share some of my work.  
> I'm more than open for any criticism, as I am new to this kind of thing. If there are any grammatical errors, tell me what they are and I'll fix them as fast as possible!  
> Again, thank you and have a great day/ night!


	2. The dreadful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill can't get himself to sleep, he figures out other ways to keep his mind away from stress.

_As the night fell everything became eerily quiet._

He didn't know what time it was, although he could tell it was around 4 a.m., judging by the dark sky that could be seen inbetween the bars in the door. Tossing and turning, then grunting in annoyance Bill decided that he couldn't fall asleep after all. It felt as if he barely had any strength just to get his eyes open. The lack of rest, proper food and monstrous amounts stress are starting to take their toll on his old, battle-worn body. Usually, he looked as if nothing effected him, as if he didn't care. The group's previous adventures proved otherwise, as all events still clouded his mind like a fog, unable to let go.

Getting up the old man took the jacket off of his body, the one that he found in the safe room and decided to use as a blanket- the last thing he needed to get in a zombie apocalypse was a cold. Bill threw it off, forgetting about it instantly and making his way to the door. His silver beard and hair were disheveled, clothes torn, bruises filling every single centimeter of his body. The cuts, the aching muscles, that damned knee- all these thing were filling his mind, overtaking it. He thought as if, as if he _couldn't-_

**_No._ **

" There is no time for these thoughts.", the old man grouched under his breath, making sure to not wake everyone up.

Oh, how much he craved to have a smoke right now, there just had to be a way to get rid of the stress. Sadly, the room that was less than a size of a studio flat had little to no ventilation, maybe he could go outside? Taking a small peek through the bars in the door all he saw were zombies. Ugh, it looked as though these freaks filled up the entire street ahead. No, going outside was not a good idea.

Grunting quietly again , this time in disappointment, Bill decided to be productive and prepare for their next trip. Taking all the guns and checking their magazines, making sure none of the firearms were damaged, were all fully loaded and ready for the next battle that was soon to come.

He sat like that for a while, checking and packing, checking and packing, still unable to sleep. Finally finishing his job he sank into the chair as much as he could, trying to get as comfortable as possible on an old, wooden chair. Bill couldn't help but steal a glance in the direction of the other three people inside the cramped room. 

His eyes had a small glint of sadness in them. He just couldn't believe it. These three- they had so many things to do, so many things to experience, to see. Their futures were so bright. _( Although Bill had doubts about Francis on this one)_. Zoey, Louis were so young, did they really deserve this?

His gaze was shifted onto his own calloused hand. He stared at it ever so intently, as if it held the answers to all of his questions. Bill knew all too well that his age was catching up to him, whether he liked it or not. At this point, the old man was beginning to wonder what would kill him first: zombies, age or lung cancer. He chuckled at that, even grinning a bit before his face went stoic again. 

_These kids_ \- they their life full on ahead of them, yet his was nearing its end. He placed his hand on top of the table adjacent to him, feeling determined, his lips held tightly together, making a faint crease in his cheek be seen. 

From now on Bill knew what his purpose is, what he will do- he _will_ protect them. 

**"Even if it will cost me my own life"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> As always, thank you for reading this chapter!  
> It took quite a bit of my time to write, as I was unsatisfied with every draft I had, until finishing this one.  
> Hope you liked it, have great holidays.  
> Goodbye!


	3. Battle preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get up and running! They can't stay in one place forever after all

6:30 A.M.

  
That's what the numbers on Louis' watch read. The man had no idea if the bloody thing was still running or stopped working entirely, he didn't pay too much attention to that. The young man placed his finger over the now damaged glass and absentmindedly traced the crack, moving his finger from one edge of it to the other. Honestly, who cares if it's still running properly ? _Nothing really matters anymore._

Louis sat like that for a while,moving his sight from the watch to stare at the words sprayed on the walls, trying to make sense of it in complete and utter silence. Although, he wasn't as alone as he thought. Bill was still up, perched on a wooden chair near the table that held miscellaneous weapons and ammunition. One could even call that a grown man's candy shop.

"Son, if you're gonna sit like that and do nothing for the entire day-you're as good as dead" grunted Bill as he turned his head to look in the direction of his sitting teammate. Louis didn't respond at first, he only stared and pondered as to what thoughts were running inside the old man's head. He could tell that something was on the veteran's mind, but just couldn't place his finger on it. Surely it wasn't anything positive though.

Not long after as Louis realized he was staring the silence was broken. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say..."the young man muttered while stretching. Rising to his feet he added: "I'll wake up the others" and went his way. 

Signing heavily Bill put his hands on a table and rose up, only now noticing how shaky they actually are. As Francis walked up to him with Zoey by his side, Bill roughly placed a medkit into their extended hands. Francis inspected it, waiting a few seconds, expecting more of them being given out, but his hands remained empty. 

"We don't have enough supplies left, I searched the whole saferoom and found nothing " Bill responded to the unspoken question, sensing confusion in the air. Francis only clicked his tongue at that. Without even thanking the old man the biker went wherever his feet dragged him.

Zoey, like Louis, noticed something strange about Bill. Something in his eyes seemed unsual, _off even_. The wrinkles on his face and bags under his eyes became more prominent than ever before. Did he even sleep or ,at least, took a nap? She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but decided against it. Zoey felt as if Bill didn't want to be pushed right now.

"Well, what's our plan?" Louis blurted out out of curiosity. Everyone gathered near the table, taking the guns while listening carefully. Zoey decided to voice the plan, as Bill wasn't in the mood to do so. "Our top priority today is to find more medicine-oriented supplies, as we're running noticeably short on these. Second is to gather edible food and drinkable water." she listed everything slowly, just to make sure that the information sunk in. "After that we head to the nearest safe room that we can find. No fighting with each other, no loud noises and staying close, back-to-back. Got it?" At that everyone nodded, loading the weapons and turning to face the door. A terrifying horde of zombies could be seen just outside the door. Surviving with one medkit per four people will not be an easy task, but if everyone wants to wake up tomorrow they'll have to manage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are we ready?" asked Louis with this almost smirk-like smile on his face, happiness lacing his every single word. _How does this young man keep being so positive?_ That's a mystery for sure, if it were to be put on a list of questions it would be just below as to where the green flu originated from. Everyone nodded and not wasting a second Francis threw the door open loudly, already hearing the all the infected running to in their direction, screaming nonsense.

_"Good thing I'm indestructible!"_ shouted Francis over the sounds of gunfire and bullet shells hitting the floor. All they did for a while was shooting their way through the swarm of zombies that never seemed to stop.

**Well, this trip was sure as hell gonna be a fun one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you'll like the new chapter!  
> Again, I went through a lot of drafts before I came up with this one.  
> Also, I won't be releasing any new chapters next week or so, as I'm very sick and busy :(  
> I'm very sorry for that, but nonetheless have a nice and safe day or night !


End file.
